closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
20th Century Fox/Trailer Variants/Summary
Two of a Kind (1983): The regular logo is seen, but after a few seconds it begins to spin clockwise and transitions to the start of the trailer. Revenge of the Nerds (1984): The logo crumbles and falls into pieces, followed by the film's logo rising from the rubble. Also the searchlights are bright and wave wildly (including the two front searchlights, which never move in the standard logo). Aliens (1986): The 1953 logo is used. Only on one TV spot. Edward Scissorhands (1990): The usual logo turns blue with snow around it. Short Time (1990): The logo looks like an open matte. Only seen on one TV spot, which can be found on the VHS of Total Recall. Baby's Day Out (1994): * The logo is on a black background and the searchlights are blue. * Another variant has the 1994 logo in an open matte and pushed to the left. Nell (1994): The logo is pushed down a bit and the searchlights are darker than normal. Dunston Checks In (1996): The logo is zoomed in further than usual and is film deteriorated. Independence Day (1996): The light below the logo is turned off, filling it with darkness. Only on one TV spot. William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet (1996): * A bullet slices through the 20th Century Fox logo. It only appeared on the teaser trailer for the film. * Another trailer has the logo tinted in a pistachio color. Anastasia (1997): The logo is dark blue and has ice and snow on and around it.) The X-Files: Flight to the Future (1998): The logo glitches into static, just like a computer would do. Office Space (1999): The logo is printed out on a piece of paper. Titan A.E. (2000): The logo overlaps with the same thing in another position. What Lies Beneath (2000): * On the international trailer, the 20th Century Fox logo appears from a blue smoke, before fading away to the DreamWorks logo. * On the domestic trailer, the logo is tinted in cerulean. X-Men (2000): The logo appears made out of metal as if water flowed along a window. Drops of blueish water leave gradually, and then the logo becomes clearer. From Hell (2001): '''The logo is in a jasper red tint. '''Like Mike (2002): The logo zooms out on a television set. Ice Age (2002): * On the 1st trailer for the film, the logo has the initials "B.C." (which stands for "Before Christ") covering the word "FOX". Though, you can still see the "X" sticking out. * On other trailers and TV spots for the film, it is exactly the same as the Anastasia variant, but brighter. * On the 4th trailer, it's the same as the TV spots, but the glaciers close like sliding doors. Solaris (2002): A brighter version of the Titan A.E. variant. Life or Something Like It (2002): The logo is static, just like a computer or an old television set would do. X-Men 2 (2003): * On the teaser trailer, the logo is in light gray-blue, turns into a pattern of tiles and disappears one by one. * On the theatrical trailer and TV spots, the logo is tinted in cadet blue. Phone Booth (2003): The logo shifts closer after a few seconds. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003): * On the teaser trailer, the sky is green and the "0" is replaced with a sort of satellite dish turned backwards. * On the TV spot, the logo is tinted in brownish-gray and shimmers all over. Cheaper by the Dozen (2003): * The logo blurs into black and is zoomed out further than usual. * On the domestic and international trailers, the logo is still zoomed out further than usual. * On certain TV spots, it is snowing on the logo and "20th" gets covered up by "12". Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003): The logo is tinted in Maya blue. Wrong Turn (2003): The logo is in a Naples yellow color. Stuck on You (2003): The logo is more close-up than the original version. Chasing Papi (2003): Three dancing palm trees appear in the logo. Also, the logo is pushed to the right. The Day After Tomorrow (2004): * On the teaser trailer, the logo glitches and turns royal blue like a black and white CRT after a couple of seconds and gets glitched with the static screen footage. * On the theatrical trailer, the logo is on a thunderstorm background. The Girl Next Door (2004): The logo flashes in a blink of an eye. Dodgeball (2004): A crimson dodgeball ball falls down. 20th dodges it, then goes back to normal. Paparazzi (2004): The logo flashes from black & white to color like a camera. I, Robot (2004): The logo is ocean blue colored. Alien vs. Predator (2004): The logo is in black & white. Flight of the Phoenix (2004): A thunderbolt hits the structure. The structure and background appears to be in a shade of gold. Seen on the teaser trailer. Garfield: The Movie (2004): * On the teaser trailer, the logo turns orange with Garfield's stripes.' '''On the theatrical trailer, the structure reads "20th CENTURY CAT". It's also orange with Garfield's stripes. '''Because of Winn-Dixie (2005)': On the trailer, the variant seen on Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and Cheaper by the Dozen is used. Robots (2005): The already formed logo is in a robotic-mechanic look. The camera starts at the sky, then works its way downward to the logo, a la the 20th Century Fox Television and 20th Television logos. Fantastic Four (2005): The logo randomly glitches. Walk the Line (2005): The logo is in black & white and turns back to its normal color. Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006): * The logo animates in reverse. * On another trailer, the weather in the Fox logo changes from snowing to burning hot. Also tinted in aqua-blue. * On the TV spot, the logo is tinted in azure and it is also snowing on the logo. The Omen (2006): The logo is tinted in crimson-glory. Deck the Halls (2006): * The structure is decorated with Christmas lights. * On another trailer, the Edward Scissorhands variant of the 1981 logo is used. Eragon (2006): The logo is tinted in ginger and covered with black smoke. Night at the Museum (2006): The logo is tinted in shadow, and after a couple of seconds, the logo flickers and turns off, just like a television would do. Also, it is snowing on the logo. Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (2007): This logo, along with Walden Media and Mandate Pictures are in a blue-black gradient background which is snowing. Reno 911!: Miami (2007): After a couple seconds, the logo speeds up and glitched into static and the 2003 revision of the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007): The logo is tinted in blue and black smoke surrounds the logo. The Simpsons Movie (2007): * There is a bitten pink doughnut in place of the "0" in "20th". This has only appeared on TV spots * One variation showed a black & white still image of the logo, both with and without the first four notes of the Fox fanfare playing. This only appeared on the sneak peeks on Disc 1 of The Simpsons season 9 DVD and on the Blu-ray Disc of Ice Age: The Meltdown. Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007): The logo turns black & white. Only on the teaser trailer. Hitman (2007): * The background of the logo is dark and everything starts to flow like water. * On the teaser trailer, the logo is on a spiderweb. AVPR: Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007): The dark, dusky navy-blue sky surrounds the logo and it is snowing again. Also, red and green Christmas lights surround the structure. Australia (2008): The logo is black & white on the front page of an old newspaper. Horton Hears a Who! (2008): * The 20th Century Fox logo has a transition effect to the Blue Sky Studios logo. * On the theatrical trailer, the speck flies past the 20th Century Fox logo. Nim's Island (2008): The 20th Century Fox logo has a transition to the Walden Media logo via a "wipe" effect. Max Payne (2008): The logo is in an gull gray color while snow is falling down. Also, the background is replaced with a city skyline. Mirrors (2008): The logo is mirrored, hence the movie title. Babylon A.D. (2008): The logo is in a seashell-like color. Valkryie (2008): The logo is in a box on the left with the MGM logo in the middle and the United Artists logo on the right. A few seconds later, they shift closer. Only on the international TV spot. 12 Rounds (2009): The logo starts to glitch out to black. Dragonball Evolution (2009): The logo is a cartoon for a couple of seconds. Only seen on an International TV spot. X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009): The logo is in black & white and takes place in the future like in the video game. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009): * The logo is tinted in dark blue with the structure and "20th CENTURY FOX" in brown and it is snowing on the logo again. * On TV spots and international trailers, the variant seen on Anastasia and Ice Age is used. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009): As the logo forms, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are on the structure, and they are singing a chipmunk-voiced version of the 1997 revision of the 20th Century Fox fanfare. Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009): * The logo is on an orange background. This is only on TV spots. * On the trailer, the News Corporation byline is already there while the logo finishes moving into its position. Tooth Fairy (2010): * The 1994 logo flashes into the Walden Media logo. Only on the international trailer. * On the promo for 20th Century Fox's Filmfreunde helfen! (translated as "Film Friends Help") promotion in Germany, the logo is in 3D (Which is made by "laserschwert") with Dwayne Johnson as Derek Thompson from Tooth Fairy on the left and Sid from Ice Age on the right. Halfway through, we see fireworks shooting to form a giant "75". Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010): The 1994 logo fades into a city skyline. Predators (2010): The 1994 logo is zoomed in further than usual. Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010): The 1994 logo transforms into a paper sheet outlined drawing. Marmaduke (2010) and Vampires Suck (2010): On the TV spots for those films, the logo is in a box on the left with the Regency Enterprises logo on the right. Ramona and Beezus (2010): The logo is in a box on the left with the Walden Media logo on the right. Only on the TV spot. Machete (2010): There are sparks around the 20th Century Fox structure. Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010): The 1994 logo is in metallic colors rather than golden orange, uses certain elements from the "laserschwert" logo, and takes place in New York City instead of Los Angeles. Unstoppable (2010): The 2009 logo overlaps with the same thing in another position. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010): The logo is blue and it is snowing in the logo. Gulliver's Travels (2010): Lightning hits the structure. Rio (2011): On the first trailer, a dark version of the My Name Is Khan variant is used. X-Men: First Class (2011): The logo is zoomed in further than usual. Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011): Same as the X-Men: First Class variant, but brighter. Chronicle (2012): The logo is tinted in pale cerulean, and the logo is put on a stormy cloud background. Prometheus (2012): * The 75 Years version of the logo (The byline is carved) is glitching on a screen. * Another variant has the regular version of the logo tinted somewhat blueish, a la the 1995 Fox Searchlight logo's variant for Just Wright. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012): Same as the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules variant, but a beach ball flies across the logo and it pans down to the rest of the drawing. Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012): The first half of the logo plays and flickers like a candle. Plus, the logo is darker. Life of Pi (2012): Stormy skies surround the logo and lightning strikes. Runner Runner (2013): * The logo is pushed down a bit. * Another variant has the logo in an open matte. Seen on the TV spots The Counselor (2013): Same as the Runner Runner variant, but is while it's finished without the registered trademark symbol. Seen on the TV spots. The Monuments Men (2014): Same as the X-Men: First Class and Rise of the Planet of the Apes variants. Rio 2 (2014): The logo is surrounded in confetti. Deadpool (2016): Snow falls over the logo. Seen on a TV spot. Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017): The logo is in shiny metallic gold and the sky is in an orange sunset color. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017): In respective order, the 0th, 2, FOX, the searchlights, CENTURY, the rest of the structure, and finally the sky, become a paper drawing. '''The Predator (2018): '''The logo is rainbow-colored, as it was seen from Predator's thermal vision point-of-view. '''Spies in Disguise (2019): '''The logo is in shiny metallic dark blue with the sky being black and the searchlights producing light blue beams. Category:20th Century Fox Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:21st Century Fox Category:Fox Category:Movie Category:Trailers Category:Logo Variations Category:Film distributors of the United States